Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Many devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, a vibrotactile haptic effect is also provided to the user. Haptic effects can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. For example, they may provide cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
To generate a haptic effect, many devices use an actuator. Example actuators for generating a haptic effect (also referred to as a haptic actuator) include an electromagnet actuator such as an eccentric rotating mass (ERM) actuator, a linear resonant actuator (LRA), or an electroactive polymer (EAP) actuator.